When It All Happened
by Luna Blue Magic
Summary: This is a crossover story of many Manga series' including Shugo Chara! and Yumerio Pâtissière. All the manga in one fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Dairy,

What happened today could have changed my life forever. It was the first day of my new school and I didn't want to get noticed ( I mean I'm a first grader so I don't want to get picked on by the other kids). As I walked in on the first day…

Sakura Cisamie had a twin brother, who had moved overseas with his mother and she also had a little sister, who lived with her grand-parents. She had violet eyes and long, strait, black hair. Sakura had been living with her aunt Saki since she was 5 years old. Saki had almost completely black eyes and her hair was even longer than Sakura's was. Saki was only sixteen years old. The only reason why she was allowed to live by herself let alone talk care of her goddaughter was because she knew how to take care of herself and because you couldn't get Sakura to leave Japan no matter how hard you tried. When her mother finally was about to just not move Saki spoke up and said Sakura could live her. Saki was more involved in Sakura's life last year but Saki had begun to prepare for collage and never had the time to do anything. The part that really irritated Sakura was that Saki was going to be a Patisserie (a sweets chef). Most of their family wanted her to be a doctor but she didn't want to fallow everything that her parents told her to do like a mindless puppet. Sakura's father had died the same year her sister was born (her little sister was 2 years old right now). Sakura had just turn six and is going to her first school because she was home schooled her whole life so far. The worst part of going to a new school, her first school, is that she found 4 eggs next to her when she woke up on the morning of her first day of school.

When Sakura woke up she was screaming at the eggs. Her aunt ran in with a bat with a scared expression on her face.

"What happened? Why're you screaming?" Saki screamed.

Sakura covered the eggs with a pillow almost crushing them.

"Uhh…nothing I only had a nightmare."

She quickly stuffed the eggs into her backpack. As she stepped out of the car she could have sworn her new school was a castle. It was the most beautiful school she had ever seen. There had been so many students it looked like there could have been a thousand. She checked on the eggs to see that one of them was cracked. She ran around to the side of the school. When she picked it up it glided into the air and hatched. There was a huge beam of light and a small fairy like person was right in front of her.

She was about the size of her hand, had a white dress, a white hat with a rose on the side, and a wand with a white to clear ball on the top. She looked exactly like Sakura did.

"Umm …hello I'm Shia." She said in a stuttered voice.

"Oh I'm-" Sakura tried to say " you're Sakura, a first grader and you're very scared about your first day of school."

"How do you know that that is my business and my business along." Sakura yelled

"It is your business." Said a mysterious voice "that's why she knows all about it." "what do you mean?" asked Sakura

"go to the royal gardens after school today and I'll tell you everything."

Before Sakura came out of the shock of hearing some random voice behind her and being unable to move the person who had been talking to her was gone. The only way she could find out who had been talking to her was to go to the royal gardens (where ever that was).

Sakura ended up in the moon class (star class and moon class are the names of the two different classes). She was very anxious and that day it was the first day of her first school and to make things more stressful l she had this fairy thing sitting on her shoulder.

"This should be fun ." said Shia

"I've never been to school before."

"You be quiet." Sakura exclaimed

"Hey...Uh…Who are you talking to?" the boy in front of her asked.

He was tall and had reddish brown hair.

"Umm…no one." Sakura said. "hey Shia, why can't he see you?"

Before Shia could answer the boy in front of her said

"I'm Kukai. What's your name?"

"Oh I'm-"hello I'm Ms. Titter." Said the teacher cutting her off and starting class.

After school she went around asking where the royal gardens was the older kids just laughed at her and the younger kids didn't know about it after asking countless amounts of people she finally found it. It was huge. It was made of glass and had so many plants growing out of it. Once you walk in you could see a beautiful fountain. In the center of the building there were student sitting having tea. There were four of them. They were sitting at a table like they were waiting for her as if she had been late.

"Umm…I heard that this was the royal garden…"Sakura said in a muttered voice.

"Oh good. You found your way here."

It was the same voice that had told her about the royal gardens in the first place. It was a girl. She had long dark blue hair. She had an intense face that looked like it could be very sweet at times. Sakura sat down. The boy sitting to her right looked a lot older than her. He had blackish-blue hair. He looked like he will never have to work in life by the expression on his face. The two looked so much alike that they could have been siblings. The girl to her right looked about year younger than she did. She had short purple hair and blue eyes. The boy next to her had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Michiko. I'm a sixth grader. I sit at the queen's chair." said the blue haired girl.

"I'm Sato. I'm a fifth grader and I'm the Ace chair." said the purple haired girl.

"I'm Chokichi." Said the boy with brown hair.

"I'm the Jake's chair."

"I'm Takahiro. I'm the Kings chair."

"Well I'm…" Michiko cut her off.

"We already know who you are. Otherwise we wouldn't have asked you to come."

"Okay wait why does everyone know who I am this is the first day that I have _ever_ been to this school."

"Awww. She still doesn't know." Sato laughed.

"We're not just a bunch of kids. We're the student council we know about everyone. Well anyway to get to the point."

Michiko's face began very serious.

"I saw the huge beam of light come from the side of the school. We think your egg might have hatched-"

"wait how do you know that." Sakura stood up

"I don't know why but it seems like everyone seems to know my business."

"Sakura please settle down." breaking Shia's silence.

"Ya you shouldn't yell' you're the guest." Sakura turned around and saw four fairy like people floating behind her.

"Sakura this is Chinami."

She had dark blue hair just like Michiko. Chinami had on a dark blue dress with one circle on the back. She went right next to Michiko.

"She is my Shugo Chara."

"This is Egao." Said Sato.

Egao's hair wasn't anything like Sato's. Egao's hair was red and curly. Unlike Sato who only one big in-word loop at the end of her hair. Sakura sat back down.

"Meat Daisuke." Chokichi told her with such a plain face.

Daisuke looked like a mini Chokichi.

"Saving the best for last is my Shugo Chara Kin." Takahiro grinned.

Kin looked just as conceded as Takahiro.

"What are they?" Sakura finally said.

Sato grabbed a book.

"Just read this and you'll understand everything."

That night Sakura opened the book only to see that it was a picture book, a short story. The thing is it answered all of her questions though.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Dairy,

Today probably won't be any better than yesterday. At least I learned a little bit from this book that Sato gave me. It says that Shugo Chara are who you want to be but I don't want to some shy little girl. I take what I said before that today probably won't be better than yesterday. It'll TEN times WORSE.

Today was the first day of Sakura's baking class. Even though she was upset that Saki was spending so much time spending on it she still enjoyed baking herself. She was pretty good at it for her age. She already knew how to make a perfect chocolate cake. When everyone saw how good she was most of them were jealous but one girl walked up to her and said "wow how did you make that so well?" She had brownish tan hair and golden eyes. Kukai was next to her looking at the cake "Ya it must have taken you a long time to master that." "Well my aunt is training to be a patisserie." She replied "What's a patisa-what cha ma calls it." The girl asked. "A patisserie is a baker." Sakura said. "I'm Akina." Said the girl. "I'm Sakura." "So that's your name." Kukai interrupted "I was never able to hear because class started." "I didn't know you guys knew each other," said Akina "Not really" Sakura replied," We met on the first day." "It's decided then we're all going to be friends and get through the school years. So what do you say?" "Okay." She replied "That was fast."

By the end her cooking class Sakura noticed that another was cracked. She ran across the school to the royal gardens. "Michiko, Sato, look." "Whose egg is that?" asked Sato "It's mine of course. Look it's gonna hatch soon." The crack got bigger and bigger and out came another Shugo Chara. She had long red ping-tails. She had on a red dress and an apron and bunny ears. "Hello Hello." she said" "I'm Osumi. I love baking just as much as you do."" Um… I don't really like baking it's just something to do when I'm at home alone." Sakura explained "Non Non even though you might think you don't like it your still really good at it." Osumi said "She's so cute." Egao and Sato screamed "Well you certainly know how to welcome someone." Chinami said.

When they walked outside they saw an egg. This egg didn't look like any of the normal ones this one looked so much darker and it had an "X" on it. Michiko pulled a locket out her bag and put it around her neck. It looked like flower. It started to shine then Michiko and Sato said "My heart unlock." The light got bigger and bigger and then it was just Michiko and Sato in outrageous cloths. "Character transformation: Wonderful Wave." Shouted Michiko. Sato shouted after her "Character transformation: Super Sweet." "Ahhh…" Sakura screamed "What happened? What happened to Chinami and Egao? Where are they? What the heck are you guys wearing?" "Calm down." said Michiko. She ripped thee locket off of her throat and gave it to Sakura. "Try to transform by believing in either Shia or Osumi." During this time Sato was getting her but kicked by the egg. "A little help here." shouted Sato. "Go." said Michiko. When Michiko got there, the egg started to crack and then something purple came out of it. It was an "X" character. "I won't pass I won't pass" it shouted. Then purple rays out of it and it nocked Michiko and Sato to the ground. "Michiko, Sato." Sakura screamed "So I just have to believe in my Shugo Chara right. Well then. My heart unlock." She held the locket tightly. The beam of light came back. This time the only person she could see was Shia. She went back into her egg and then into her heart. She transformed into a bigger version of Shia. "Character transformation Magic Keeper." Sato and Michiko were still on the ground. When the purple rays were headed toward them Shia took over. She ran in front of them and made a light flash from the wand blinding the "X" character. Michiko started moving again "Sakura l let me handle the rest." She managed to get up. "Negative heart lock on. Open heart." A bunch of hearts came out of her hands. There was a flash and then all that was left was a white egg with heart and wings on the front. Everyone goes back to normal and Sato finally wakes up. "What was that?" Sakura asked. "An "X" character. And the reason we need you to join us at the royal gardens.


End file.
